


"Maybe things won't be so terrible inside this hotel..."

by F_Ball



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, Valentino is a jerk, angel dust needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: Angel is trying to forget about Val and Alastor tries to help
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 360





	"Maybe things won't be so terrible inside this hotel..."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I LOVE THE HAZBIN HOTEL ADDICT MUSIC VIDEO!!!! IT'S SOOOOOOOO GOOD!!! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND WATCHING IT!!

Angel Dust sighs as he holds Fat Nuggets close to his chest, as the pig lets out a few oinks and licks his owner. He was trying to forget everything about Valentino. Being forced to perform for him, being around just whenever Val needs to get off, having to forcefully be kissed, having his sharp teeth leave marks on his lips and skin. He hated it. All of it. He admits his human life wasn't any better, what with being the gay son of a notorious mob boss and being addicted to PCP, but at least he was free. At least, he wasn't bind to a contract and used for his body. Angel closed his eyes, as he felt the tears threaten to fall again. But he was so tired of crying. Just then he heard a knock on his door. He groaned. Charlie. It had to be her. He did blow her off a few minutes ago, but she didn't help by coming behind him. Being behind him, isn't exactly... Enjoyable. He then heard more knocking. He then sat up, causing Fat Nuggets to move back a bit.

"Son of a bitch... Go away, Charlie! I'm not in the mood!" He shouted. The door opened and Alastor peeked through with his usual smiling face. 

"I am afraid, you are incorrect, my effeminate fellow!" Alastor happily said, as he invited himself in and closed the door behind him. Angel grabbed a pillow, screamed into it and fell back down on his bed. He sighed, removing the pillow from his face. Alastor walks over to him and sits down on the edge of the bed, with Angel's back turned towards him. 

"Rough day, I assume?" Alastor asks. The only response Alastor got was 'Hm' as Angel clutched the pillow closer to his chest with his upper arms, while his lower arms were petting Fat Nuggets. He suddenly flinched when he felt Alastor put his hand on his back and rubbed it in circles. 

"When I was a boy, my mother usually did this to help calm me down. While I just told how I was feeling." Alastor said, but there was something off about his voice. He talked a little more softer and there was a hint of fondness in it. Angel closed his eyes. It felt nice, having Alastor's hand on his back. Not like when Val does it. His claws usually dig in his fur, drawing blood. 

"Angel, you can talk to me. Anything you say to me, will never leave this room." Alastor said. Angel turns around and looks up at Alastor. His smile looked less forced and more genuine. Angel sighed as he sat up and looked at Alastor. 

"It's just... Val is such an asshole!" He angrily shouts, as he slams his hands on his pillow causing Fat Nuggets to jump off the bed and goes to his own. Suddenly Alastor's regular smile was back and his eyes slowly seemed to be changing. 

"Ah! Trouble with Valentino, hm? What seems to be the problem?" Alastor asked. Angel tightly grabbed his hair, trying not remember anything but the memories running through his mind. No matter how many times he tried to forget. 

"He... just treats me.. Like I'm nothing! I'm just some whore he likes to get a good fuck out of! And when he gets it he leaves and a few minutes later comes back for more! And he doesn't even care how I feel! I don't mean anything to him! As long as he makes money and fuck, He doesn't care!" Angel said, as he let it all out. He felt himself breathing heavily and his body shaking, with his face wet. He suddenly started to aggressively wipe at his face before his makeup got messed up by his tears. He felt Alastor gradually put his arm around him and pull him closer, until his face was by his chest and Alastor wrapped his other arm around his waist. That was what did it for Angel. He immediately wrapped his lower set of arms around Alastor's waist and his upper ones closer to Alastor's chest. Angel continued to sob into Alastor's chest as Alastor continued to rub his back. 

"Let it out, Mon Ange." Alastor whispered, that only made Angel cry more. He had Cherri comfort him before, but not like this. This felt... Different. After what felt like hours, Angel was finished crying and letting out all his emotions. Angel sniveled and wiped away what was left of his tears. He looked at Alastor, who gave him a big toothy grin, which made him smile and chuckle. Angel rested his head against Alastor's shoulder as they just sat next to each other. Angel then thought back to what he said before all this.

Maybe things won't be so terrible inside this hotel...

**Author's Note:**

> Finished!! And forgive me if the characters are OOC, I've never written about Hazbin Hotel before and was trying to make the characters accurate sort of but still make it fluffy-ish. And to be honest I was kind of rushing.


End file.
